Hello
by Silvertail5
Summary: After the battle of Caius, Noel suffers from the loss of his best friend. He reflects on what just happened. Just Noel's thoughts on the incident, nothing special. Rated T for of course character death, just to be safe.


**I'm sorry, I **_**had**_** to write this .w. I still can't believe Serah died….I was beginning to like her ;3; all these battles, all this conflict just for Serah to die. And I feel bad for Noel too…he wanted to save her. To protect her, but he failed, even if he tried his best….T3T poor Noel…poor poor Noel, I want to hug him….**

**So yeah, I've been dead lately :/ I haven't really had the feel to write much anymore T3T I'll try to start again, but now with High school on the way…. :I**

We go through the gate before it closes. I'm actually pretty proud of us. Despite killing off my mentor and fighting towards exhaustion, we saved the world and restored the Paradoxes. It's over now, all we need is to return back to Academia and meet up with Hope.

As we fall through the sky, I notice a ship pull up below us. "Hey, look," I hear his voice through the intercom. "The heroes are back."

I immediately recognize the voice. "It's Sazh," I murmur. I prepared myself to land as I fall, I stumble slightly. I quickly got my balance back and lifted myself up. "Nice catch!" I praised.

"Welcome home," Sazh greeted through the intercom. I look up to see Serah nearing the ground. I hold up my hand. "I got you," I said. She grabbed my hand and I helped her land. She circled around me slightly, but finally got on her feet and stumbled before catching her balance back. Mog dances gleefully around her. She laughs at his silly moves and he put his arm around her shoulder. "You're okay now," she murmured to him.

I look at her with a concerned gaze. "You feeling alright," I ask. I remember about the prophecy. She can still die, even if we already beat Caius.

But she only nods cheerfully and looks off into the distance. She walks towards Academia and stopped at the edge of the ship. "It'll be good to see everyone again," she murmurs. I follow to step beside her.

Her gaze turns back towards the gate where we came from. I turn back and spot what she had seen "The gates are closed." I say, watching the gate disappear into nothing.

"It's the end of our journey," I hear Serah murmur. After a brief pause, she turns towards me. "Hey, Noel." She says.

I turn towards her. She had her head bowed down, but as she looks up, I can tell there was something wrong. Her eyes are rather empty looking, but her mouth is smiling non-stop.

"Thank you," she whispers and closes her eyes. Her body begins to shake violently.

"Serah?" I call concerning. Then I remember; the prophecy!

"No, not now, please!"

She opens her eyes and they begin to twitch. I see a shine in them as she sees…something. I grab her shoulders and shake her violently. "Serah, snap out of it," I commanded gently. I hear my voice crack as I said it.

"No!"

The glint disappears and she falls back. I catch her wrist before she hit the ground and pulled her up, embracing her. "Serah!" I whisper. I feel fear, sadness, uncontrollable pain.

Her eyes close completely and I fall onto my knees. Mog approaches us slowly. He notices what is happening. I feel the pain growing stronger and stronger, until I can't control it anymore. I look up at the sky, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "_Serah!_" I call out.

I down Serah, resting her head on my lap. I feel Mog come up behind me. I mourn silently, trying my best to keep the tears from falling from my eyes. Serah's gone. All this we worked for…she's gone. She wanted to see Lighting again, she still had to meet up with Snow. She still had several things to do before she left this world, but it's over now. There is so much unaccomplished. Why? Why did she have to die? Why couldn't it be me?

Behind me, I hear another ship pull up, then footsteps coming louder as they neared me, running. I hear Mog's silent 'kupo' as he left my side to another place.

"Noel…" I hear a Hope's familiar voice. I turn to look at him, but I feel no expression, no emotion except for pain of the loss. Hope's breathing was rather jagged as Serah's death sank into him.

"But why…?" he asked silently. "You were safe, everything was fine…"

I feel a small tear run down. "The future changed, it changed." I tried to answer. I remember the prophecy Serah was told.

"If you change the future, you change the past. The effects ripple outwards, up and down the timeline. The seeress is forced to see it all."

"You mean Serah…she saw this vision?" Hope asked quietly.

"Yes, and it killed her." I look down to gaze at Serah's calm face. It was peaceful, the most peaceful I've ever seen. Calm, the grace still didn't leave her face. I reach out my hand to touch her in the cheek, feeling her soft feathery hair.

"She knew the risk. If we altered the future, she knew what would happen, that her life could be in danger." I brush off a few pieces of hair from her face. "But she still chose to save it. I wanted to protect her."

I know I failed on protecting her. I feel the same pained emotions come back.

I want Serah back, that way, my attempts in protecting her would be worth it. I pull her head towards my chest, hugging her shoulders. I feel the tears come back some more, but I didn't bother to change that. I look up into the sky. "I thought I had. I thought she was safe." I hear the pain disappear to an angry-like tone.

Yes, I was angry with myself. I thought I saved her, I thought we'd come back. Alive, but this was what happened. Was all this…worth it? From the moment I met her, I knew I had to protect her. Even if it wasn't Lightning's will, I promised to myself I'd protect her sister.

But now it's over and I know…it's not worth it. None of this was worth it, if it meant Serah would die.

_I'm so sorry Serah…I tried._

**I'm just glad they didn't kill off Hope ;3; if he died then I would've broken my cousin's Xbox…with my tears T3T He's my favorite  
**

**Hope you enjoyed Please review.**

**~Windfeather**


End file.
